Zosan Hurt
by RedAceCupcakes
Summary: A normal day on the Thousand sunny thought something dosent seem right as the chef seems to avoid a shurtan swordsman. Figth between the two men arent weird thought a figth like this? Something is not right can the others figure it out wat happend ore will Sanji Always look at Zoro with those hurt eye(s)...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The others notice the silence...

It was a quiet day on the boat "Thousand Sunny" who glided on the tranquil blue waters.  
Aboard the captain Luffy ran bound with Usopp dense-in-heel, Chopper was doing medicine, Robin read a book. Nami drew a map of the last island they were on, on the tries could be heard Brook's sweet voice together with Franky's guitar, Sanji was coming over the deck to the ladies, each with a refreshment and Zoro lifted weights as usual without a shirt so that his muscles are clearly visible in sunlight.

Sanji stopped outside the door to the gallery and looked at Zoro. He could not help but look at Zoro's scar that began on his chest, obliquely across and ended up on his stomach. Sanji stood there for a while until Zoro notes him. 

"Oi, what would you kuso-cook?" Asked Zoro and lifted one eyebrow. Sanji just went in without a word.

`What's wrong with him?´ Zoro sighed and turned away from the door. `He has not said a word to me sins last week. Is he okey... wait why am I thinking of him?! His problem is not my problem why am I worrying about him?´ Zoro sighed and shook his head `Am I felling well?´ He thought. Unaware that Robin saw what happened between him and Sanji climbed him up to the krown'snest. He mumbled a bit fore himself.

Robin who had put away the book she read and saw Sanji stare at Zoro. She turned to Nami. 

" Navigator-san." Nami looks up. 

"Yes?" 

"Chef-san and Swordsman-san have not had a fight sins last week." Nami looks at Zoro who almost had climbed up the ladder. 

"Chef-san has not talked to Swordsman-san ether." Nami nodded in agreement. 

"Come, we are going to check it witch Sanji, he seems more affected than Zoro." Nami walks in front of Robin on the way to the gallery.

Luffy had heard what the ladies had been talking about, them stopped suddenly so that Usopp crash into him and they both fell over the edge into the clear blue water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: See the red eyes...

Brook jumped after the two boys but to no avail so Franky got to save all three.

"Luffy why did you stop so suddenly for?" Usopp gasped on the deck. 

"I heard what Nami and Robin were talking about." Luffy replied as he coughed up all the water he had swallowed. 

"What was it they were talking about Mugiwara-bro?" Franky asked as he squeezed out the water from his hair and shirt. 

"They talked about Sanji and Zoro's strange behaviour." Luffy had stopped coughed water and sat up. 

"They have not really been themselves, I must admit. Yohoho..." Brook stud up ans water flowed out of his bony self. 

"Gahahahahahahahaha... " Luffy and Usopp laughed at the bony musician and quickly forgot what they had talked about. Franky sighed and turned away.

Inside the gallery Sanji sat at the table. He had a cup of tea before him, he sighed and leaned back against the seat support. He locked at the ceiling for a moment, he closed his eyes for a minute, and out on deck he heard music from Franky's guitar with Brook's sweet voice. He leaned forward. grabbed the cup, the tea had cooled down a bit. He brought the cup to his lips, blew a bit of tea. When he had drunk half a cup the door opened and Chopper arrived.

The little doctor, however, watched the cook, who sat with the cup next to his mouth but did not drink other than just staring into the wall in front of him. Chopper angled his head when added how red Sanji's eyes was if he'd cry, then Nami and Robin entered the room. 

"Doctor-san what are you doing here?" Asked Robin. Chopper looked up to them. 

"I was getting a glass of water so as I got in here I saw Sanji." He pointed at the chef as still being had not touched a mine. 

"He has not touched a mine since I arrived." Nami walked over to the table. She slammed her hands on the table. 

"Sanji what is wrong with you?" Chef was shocked and accidentally spilling the tea he had left in the cup on his right hand. 

"Sanji!" Chopper screamed and run up to the table. "How did it go? Aa... we need a doctor!" Chopper panicked and started running around the table before he came on. "I'm a doctor."

"There is no danger Chopper the tea was not so hot." Said Sanji while he went to the kitchen to get a cloth to mop up the tea, which missed his hand and landed on the table.

"By the way when did you get here?" Asked Sanji, he had wiped clear on the table. 

"Navigator-san and I just came in here and Doctor-san was already here watched you, Chef-san." Robin replied before she sat down at the table. Chopper jumped up beside her. 

"And I came in 5 minutes before Robin and Nami." Nami sits across from them. 

"We are worried about you, you haven't been yourself all week." Sanji takes the cookies and place on the table. 

"I'm fine it's just been a bit tough lately." Nami takes hold of him and get him down on a chair at them. She checks him straight in the eyes, she notice his red eyes to. 

"Say it again and look me straight in the eyes." Sanji hesitate and look down so that the others will not notice that he has been crying (he believes), but Robin has also added to the label. She puts her arms folded on the table. 

"Has is happened something between you and Swordsman-san?" Sanji is not moving. Nami takes hold of his hand and he moves a little. 

"You know you can talk to us about everything." Still no answer. It is quiet for a while, except the sound of Chopper chewing on a cookie. Nami sighed loudly and stands up. 

"Nami where are you going?" 

"I'll get the others. Luffy could probably get Sanji to talk. You know how tough he is if he dose not get a direct answer." 

"No, do not download him." Says Sanji. Nami turns around and goes back to the place she just left. 

"Okay, but only if you promise to explain to us what has happened between you and Zoro." Sanji lower his gaze shallower, after a moment he nods in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: They are shocked...

Up on the floor of the Crown's nest there was silence until Zoro suddenly sat up. He had fallen asleep after lifting weights 200.000 times (per arm). The sweat poured down from his red face. He looked down and saw the build that was below his wait. He scratched behind his head with his left hand and added the brand to the towel he had on his shoulders was lying on the floor. He sighed. `Just as well I go to the toilet.´ He smelled his forearm. `I may need a shower too.´ He thought and started down the ladder that ended on the deck.

On deck it was quiet and still. Luffy sat in his usual spot, staring out toward the horizon. He twister a bit himself as he usually dose when he is wondering about something that he can not figure out (witch happened almost constantly in his case). He sighed and lay on his back when he noticed his first companion.

He looks at Zoro all the time until he disappears below the deck. It takes a while for Luffy to cover the course, he sits up with a start, a few seconds later, he crossed the deck, opened the door to the gallery, caught sight of his companions to sit at the table with the chef and throwing themselves at him in one of his flying hugs.

A few minutes before Luffy stormed into the mall had the chef been done to explain to Robin-san, Nami-Chwan, Chopper, (Franky, Brook and Usopp came in before he began) what happened between him and Zoro. There was silence for a while until Nami sighed. 

"Zoro's hopeless. That he could do such a thing without even noticing anything, that idiot." She was crossing her arms. "Just as well not involved Luffy." 

"I agree with Navigator-San." Robin has place her next to Nami. 

"But what shall we do?" Usopp asked with a questioning tone of voice. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Chopper imitated him by voice. 

"It was not super." Franky dries his sunglasses (he started to cry as usual when he hears a related story). 

"We should help Sanji-san in every possible way so that Luffy-san does not notice what is happening. Yohoho..." Brook had place his hand at the not-crying-sigboard's shoulder.

Just then a few seconds Luffy flying in, hug throwing himself on Sanji who do not have time to react before he lies on the floor with a questioning captain on his stomach.

"Luffy what are you doing? Your idiot!" Nami gets up quickly and hits the captain in the head. 

"Nami why did you do that for?" 

"Luffy can you move yourself?" Sanji tries to hide his face while hi tries to push away Luffy (and breathe for Luffy flew straight at his chest and all the air flew out of him when he hit the cold gallery floor). 

"Wait Sanji I want to know what is going on?" Luffy slow him down again on the floor so he hit his head. 

"What are you talking about? Nothing happens." He hit Luffy right on the head so that the straw hat fell down and landed on the chef's face. Luffy took his hat and saw the chef's red eyes. 

"Do not lie to me, what did Zoro? Your eyes are red witch mean that you have bin crying so it have something to do with you not speaking with Zoro." It's crazy quiet. All staring at Luffy who looks like a question quilt.

Meanwhile, Zoro is ready and headed to the gallery to take some booze before nightfall. When hi is outside the door, he hears the voice of Luffy inside and stops.` 

"Am I wrong?" `What? What did Luffy done now? 

"So you've noticed it too?" `Hm, what are they talking about?´ Zoro could not help but listen on what the others are talking about. `What I can hear all seem to be in there but what are they talking about that apparently Luffy notice? He who does not usually add tag to stuff the bow to say it to him and sometimes he says the only thing not. Have we run out of meat, or did love-cook forget to make a snack?´

Inside the door is Luffy still sitting on Sanji's stomach on the floor. 

"Of course, I have notice for Zoro and Sanji's strange behaviour." Robin is the first one to recover from the choke. 

"When did you notice it Captain-San?" He looks up on Robin, smiling his usual smile. 

"I added the label to it yesterday, but..." He did not finish the sentence before he was cut of by Usopp screamed the sky will fall down and hid under the label, Nami fell back in her chair, Franky's mouth dropped (he did it literally but picked it up quickly, Some glue and it was back in place),

Chopper ran first round in circles before he felt Luffy in the forehead and continue running round screaming, Robin almost fall to the floor but got supported by Franky, Brook just laughed at everyone's funny reactions and on the other side of the door Zoro remains with the ear tightly again the door to hear as much as possible of the mes that was happening inside the moment. 

`What madhouse am I living on?´ He sighed quietly to himself so that on the outers side of the door could not hear him. Luffy looked at all, and angled his head as he usually dose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: They are Nakamas…

Luffy can't not help but laugh at his Nakama´s that has just calmed down after the big 'shock'. Then he put the mark to Sanji, who looks sad at the same time thoughtful and a bit shocked him to.

Suddenly Usopp jumped up from under the table. 

"Wait!" He yells. Everybody looks at him and it is completely silent except Luffy who laughs that he almost falls of Sanji's belly, but he manages to keep his balance. 

"He did not clear the sentence." He says and points at Luffy triumphant. "His last word were, but… what comes after that?" Everybody looks at the captain who has managed to stop laughing and wipe away the tears. 

"But…" He began. "I did not finish it. What I would say was that I heard Nami and Robin talk about it earlier today that reminded me of Sanji and Zoro's strange behaviour. Which got me thinking but I could not figure out why." He took a break, looked at Sanji who lowered his gaze again. "As captain of this clan, I know how everyone loves each other and I know that Zoro and Sanji fight a lot but they are still Nakamas…"

Zoro stood outside and heard Luffy Nakamas said. Were made subject himself up. `Yes, he is right we are just Nakamas no more and I know that Sanji will always hate me right?´ He sighs, stretches and goes down to the men's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Robin noticed that Zoro is not outside any more, and she turned her concentration to the captain, who also stunned everyone inside the gallery. She added the brand to be the most surprised person in there was Sanji who looked up at Luffy. She giggled a bit before she turned her eyes towards Luffy. 

"Wait Luffy-san." 

"What?" 

"Do you mean that only Zoro-san who can get Sanji like this Luffy-san?" 

"Yes!" 

"Why only Zoro-san Sanji-San?" He directed his gaze to Chef, which currently is totally confused, but when Brook asks the question he gets the urge to simply disappear through the floor. It is quiet for a while. 

"Come on Sanji, how hard is it to tell them the truth?" Luffy tells Sanji and pat him on his head. Everyone looks at him. He seems to hesitate a bit but keep getting. 

"My feelings for Zoro… is that… then… he… I… it's hard to explain… I…" 

"He likes Zoro more than a Nakama." Said Luffy in the end, Sanji turns red as a tomato. Nami, Robin, Franky, Brook, Usopp and Chopper stares at Sanji who have hidden his face between his arms and rests his stomach on the floor. Luffy fell down behind him when Sanji rolled around and his hat has fallen on Sanji's back leaning backward.

His Nakamas saw his ears glow red under his yellow hair and it was completely quiet inside the galley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Painful emotions…

Nami sighed loudly. 

"Yeah." She says and turns back to Usopp. 

"It seems that I and Robin won, Usopp-KUN Franky-KUN." Robin giggled a bit. 

"Typically I never thought that about Sanji-bro." Franky took a seat at the table. 

"He's always weird when he spots a woman. But a bet is a bet." 

"Yohohoho this was an interesting day." 

"So nice that Sanji was just sick of love." 

`Huh? What are they talking about? What WHAT? Who or who are they talking about? I have not heard anything about an bet? Me with whom? Wait LOVE SICK?´ Sanji panics when he hears what the others are talking about but is still laying on the floor ( he thinks it is still embarrassed to show his face for the others).

Luffy takes his hat and Sanji turns his head so that only Luffy can see it. Luffy smiles widely as he usually does. 

"It was not so difficult right Sanji, they seem to understand you good I think." 

"What are they talking about right now?" 

"Oh that." Luffy pointing at the table where the others are gathered. "Nami and Robin made a bet with Franky and Usopp and apparently Nami and Robin won so Usopp and Franky have to pay 1000 belling each." Sanji lift his upper body so that he has the waist down the back floor, resting on his arms that are in a 90 degree angle and cross on the gallery floor. 

"That part I get but what is it they bet about?" Luffy looks at Sanji and he can see how the Captain's mouth begin to shape a wide smile and Sanji fells a little uneasy. 

"They made a bet that you're in love with Zoro or not." Ha says in the end and cook becomes pale in the face and falls back on the floor to where he was lying before. Luffy who does not understand pokes Sanji's back but the chef is completely gone.

Down in the man's sleeping room are located Zoro on the couch oblivious to what his Nakamas doing up there. He lay there and just dream about their dream princess. He mumbles a bit loud to himself. 

"Sanji…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The soft lips…

Brook checks the Watch.

"It seems like it's my turn to guard if you will excuse me." He stands up, lifts his hat and goes out. Nami yawns and stretches. 

"I'll go to bed." 

"I'm coming with you, Navigator-san." Nami turns around in the doorway. 

"It will go well Sanji. Do not worry, we will come up with something you see." The ladies left the room.

"Ne-ne… Sanji… Hey let's go and sleep too." 

"Luffy stop disturbing Sanji, he comes when he want to." Usopp were near the table and held his now empty wallet in his hand. 

"Yeah Mugiwara-bro, Sanji-bro would probably take it easy, it has been a difficult evening for him." Luffy look up. 

"But… Sanji isn't moving, he's just lying here." It was completely silent. Chopper screamed, ran to Sanji, which were only slightly above the captain's feet. He breath out and check on the others. 

"It's okay, he's just sleeping." They heard a low murmur from the sleeping cook. All moved closer and heard how he called on his prince They looked at each other and giggled a bit.

Meanwhile, Zoro woke up and went upstairs to get an evening booze ( after his toilet visit ). He come in the gallery and catch sight of his male clan members + captain (-Brook) who tried to move the sleeping cook so that he lies on a blanket ( he was not allowed to sleep on the floor by Chopper because he can catch a cold and they did not want him to wake up by caring him downstairs ). He paused but continued walking to the beer store.

"That should do it. Never thought he would be so hard to move on." 

"I agree Usopp-bro." 

"There you go, he also has a pillow so he does not get hurt when he sleeps and put the other blanket over him, Luffy." 

"There you go now he should not freeze." 

"Now the rest of us sleep. I'm very tired." 

"I'm SUPER tired. " 

"Come Chopper." 

"Mm…" Chopper rubbed his eyes and jasper high. 

"Will you also Zoro?" Luffy threw a glance over the spikes on to his way to his first Nakama. 

"After I finished this bottle Luffy." He lifted the bottle he held in his left to his captain from where he sat at the table. 

"Okay. Good night and do not wake Sanji he needs sleep." 

"Sure, good night." Luffy smiled a tired smile, closed the door behind him and there was silence in the gallery.

Zoro threw a glance at Sanji who was drooling a bit on his right hand (they had rolled him so you could see his face, his hands where in front of his face almost hidden under the pillow and the body rested on his right side ). 

`Sweet…´ Thought Zoro.

He quickly drank up his booze and when he was on his way out he noticed that the blanket Luffy had laid on Sanji had gone down to the waist on him. He also laid mark that Sanji was shudder. He sighed and scratched the back of his head witch his left hand. He walked up to the cook, bend down, pulled the blanket over Sanji's shoulders so the head was just visible.

Zoro notice that Sanji's face was a bit red.  
`Does he have a fever or?´ He felt on Sanji's forehead. Then moved chef in a bit and grabbed the swordsman's hand and pulled it down so it ended up between his hands. Zoro jumped.  
`Dame, is he awake?!´

It was still quiet inside the gallery, the chef had not woke up just moving in his sleep. Zoro breath out. Then he hears Sanji murmur a bit.  
`Hm? Is he sleep talking?´ 

"Zoro…" He jumped to. 

`Huh? Did he just say my name?´ He checks the cook.  
`I must have heard wrong.´ Then he feels something touch his hand.  
`What the?!´ Sanji took the Swordsman's hand again his mouth, when Zoro felt Sanji's lips touched his hand, his face turned a bit red and he looked around to see if anyone was nerdy.  
`What the hell is he doing and what the hell is he dreaming about?!´ ( Sanji was still calling on him).

Then he put the mark of a tear that ran down Sanji's cheek. He managed to lift his hand without disturbing Sanji, drew it longest his cheek until it meet his hair.  
`He has really nice hair and soft it is.´ He watched Sanji's lips (that has stopped calling on him). `Wonder if they are soft?´ He moved his hand once again but now down until his fingers made contact witch Sanji's lips.

To his surprise he notice that they were softer then he had believe, and without thinking he lowered his head so that his lips met Sanji's soft lips. The cook moaned when their lips met and the quiet fell in the gallery yet again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: warm hands…

The sun shone in through the windows of the Gallery. Sunbeams on Sanji's face woke him up easy. He rubbed his eyes and let his fingers dance on his face to his nose that itched, he sat up, head tilted slightly forward, and he stretched himself. The he just sat there not moving a mussel, his legs folded along his body, his back was slightly bend, his hair was in a mess and he tried to remember where he was.

After a while he realized that he was in the Gallery. He yawned a bit and thought about the dream he had. He touched his lips. Then he got to what it was that was not true. His lips were not dry as they tend to be for one night. His face turned a little red and looked quickly around to see that he was completely alone.

His pulls raced and he had to calm himself down and took out a cigarette, but before the nicotine touched chef's lips it returned in to the package. The cook drew up his legs to himself and hugged them while his dream returned to his mind. 

( Sanji's dream)  
He was lying next to Zoro who was drinking booze as he usually does. It was quiet, calm, and he froze because of the cold. When Zoro had drank up his booze he bent over Sanji. Sanji could smell the alcohol which came out from his mouth. It was warm and he felt Zoro's big hand in his hair, then on his cheek, his head was turned and he looked straight into Zoro's dark green eyes, then his warm lips against his owns.

Sanji got a little away and stared straight into his lap. Then the door slammed up and Sanji raised his head. 

"SANJI! BREAKFAST!"  
Luffy came in rushing and threw himself over Sanji with a hug and the peace was out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: silent words…

Brook came into the gallery and saw the captain who once again sat on the chef's stomach. This time, Luffy had managed to fly into Sanji so that he passed out when he hit the floor. But the captain did not notice that still nagged about breakfast. Brook laughed as he usually does.

"It pains as if this day will also be interesting. Yohohoho… " 

"What are you talking about Brook? And what are you doing to Sanji Luffy?" 

"Hm? Oh Nami Sanji refuses to make breakfast. He is just lying here." Said Luffy with tearing eyes. 

"Captain-san, I think that it is a bit difficult for cook-san to make it when you sits on him." 

"Why do you think that Robin?" 

"You could ask himself Captain-san, he seems to awaken." 

"Nene Sanji… Why do not make breakfast?" 

"Must you always fly at me all the time Luffy?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"GET OFF ME YOUR RUBBER FREAK FOR CAPTAIN!" And Sanji kicked Luffy straight at Zoro who had just come up at deck and they flew overboard into the icy water.

When they came up on deck was Zoro angry ( not hard to understand why) and he directed his gaze to the cook who was as mad as him. 

"Why do you kick him on me so dame early kuso-cook?" 

"It's not my fault that got in the way Marimo." 

"What?" Zoro was a bit surprised that he got an answer but went on as usual. 

"You heard me or do I have to spell in for you M-A-R-I-M-O?" 

"Now the fuck. You are asking about it love-cook. I will NOT hold back." 

"Sounds good to me Marimo but you are the only one that I will be thrashing."

While Zoro and Sanji fought on the deck stood the rest of the clan outside the gallery ( besides Luffy who sat on the mast like a koala ). Robin giggled a bit. 

"What is it Robin?" 

"Cook-san do not think that he speaks to swordsman-san, or even turned against him." 

"He seems to be too pissed to think clearly." 

"Yohohoho, it's a nice sight." 

"I agree. Feels like years since we saw them fight." 

"I just hope that they do not harm each other." 

"Is it just me ore does Zoro-bro looks unusually happy?" 

"Eh? Yes you're right Franky. Wonder why?" 

"Swordsman-san might be glad that he finally has cook-san's attention again." 

"Speaking of attention. Last night we kind of left Sanji and Zoro alone in the gallery." 

"What? All by themselves?" 

"Yes, but Sanji was asleep but…" 

"But what?" 

"He was calling on Zoro in the sleep, but we do not know if he did it when Zoro was there." 

"Oh yeah, he stopped when we moved him." 

"I actually saw Zoro-san leave the gallery yesterday and he was bright red in the face and so he ran to the toilet. It looked as if he were in a hurry." 

"BEWARE!" Luffy screamed just before he fell down on Zoro and Sanji. It was completely silent on the deck.

"Ouch. Luffy what the heck are you doing your idi…" Sanji went completely silent when he realized where he was. Between the deck floor and Zoro. He felt Zoro's breath in his face, he felt his face grew warmer, he breathing heavier and he could not move.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:the other ones will find a solution…

Zoro stared straight into Sanji's blue eyes. `His eyes are really sea blue.´ He put the mark to that Sanji was breathing heavier than he usually does. Sanji did not know what he would do. He tried to say to Zoro to move, but when he would talk there was no words coming out and he was totally charmed by Zoro's green eyes. `There are just as green like in my dream.´ 

The others had made their way down to the deck and caught sight of the swordsman who was on all four of the chef.

Luffy had landed some distance away from Zoro and Sanji. 

"Ouch… it felt." He stood up looked around, saw the others and joined them.  
When he arrived at the others, Sanji managed to get the sound but not the entire sentence he wanted.

Zoro which had been decided views on the others did not know what he would do or say. 

"Z… Zo… He looked down at Sanji." 

"Zoro… "Sanji managed to get out. Zoro gaze met Sanji's when he charred down, they where both red in the face and Zoro ran to the bathroom.

When Zoro had run away, put Sanji a hand over his mouth, his eyes went tearing and some run down his face, he rolled to his right side away from the other and pulled up his legs a bit so that he looked like a half-coiled cat.

Chopper ran to him and tried to comfort him. Nami smiled a big smile as she usually does when she has an idea at once. Luffy looked at her. 

"What is it Nami?" 

"I came up with a plan that maybe can help Sanji and Zoro. Franky help Chopper get Sanji down to the sick room so he can rest." 

"Okay!" 

"The rest of you come with me to the gallery."

The others watched Chopper and Franky when they came into the gallery. 

"How is cook-san doing?" 

"He sleeps at the moment but still cries." 

"I never thought that you could cry in the sleep. Not super…" Franky wiped away his tears. 

"He is taking it hard… Franky and Chopper come here I will explain what we are going to do tomorrow." 

"Why not now Nami?" 

"Because Zoro has locked in himself in the toilet." 

"This is what we will do…"

Meanwhile, Sanji woke up, he sat up in the bed, tears flowed and he saw a bit blurry. He does not know hove long he has been there but after a while Chopper came with soup. He managed to stop cry for a moment and Chopper told him to rest so he spent the night there.

The next day he woke up and it was quite a bit to quiet he thought. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, some tears foal down his cheek as he remembered what happened yesterday, but quickly wiped it away and walked toward the door.

Then the door slammed up and Zoro ran straight into Sanji. It happened so fast that Sanji could not think before he was back under the covers with Zoro about him, which had put a hand over his mouth so that Sanji could not make a noise. He whispered. " Not make a sound."  
Sanji did not know what he would do.

Then he could here Chopper enter the room. 

"Sanji are you awake? I have breakfast to you with me." Then it was Nami's turn to slam open the door. Chopper jump high and Sanji to but Zoro's hand stifled his every sound. 

"Chopper have you seen Zoro?" 

"No, haven't you got a hold of him jet?" 

"No, he is to quick and Luffy did not get him before he bent over backwards." She sighed. 

"Have Sanji woke up then?" 

"No, but we should probably leave him alone."

There was silence in the sick room when Nami and Chopper left. Sanji still do not know why Zoro is upon him under the cover. Zoro was breathing heavily, and he is close to Sanji. Sanji is starting to panic. `Why do I get IT now?´ Sanji could not think straight because in his head it was chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: They put the plan into work…

Nami and Chopper come up on deck. Robin turns around. 

"Doctor-san how are cook-san today?" 

"He was not awake, but I put out breakfast for him so he should perk up." 

"Do you have tied up Luffy yet?" 

"Captain-san manage to hit a hard knot in himself but we are beginning to undo him." 

"How did you manage that runs circles around yourself Mugiwara-bro?" 

"But Zoro was faster that I thought and I did not see the stairs." 

"Well Brook is about to come to I think." 

"What happened to Brook?" 

"Luffy met him when he rolled down the stairs." 

"What kind of idiots are you people. You cannot even capture Zoro." Name get an outbreak at the expense of Luffy, Usopp and Franky ( Robin and Chopper keep their distance).

When Nami is complete, Robin put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Why don't we wait until swordsman-san falls asleep, it will be easier to catch him then." 

"You are right Robin, but where could he be hiding?" 

"No idea Nami." Chopper says still hiding behind Robin. 

"We can start looking at his favorite places on the boat." 

"Name we aren't don with Luffy yet." 

"Okay. This is hove we do! Franky and Usopp helps Luffy, Chopper checks that Brook's fine, me and Robin begins to look for Zoro." 

"Okay!" Yells Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Luffy ( robin only smiled that she usually does).

Meanwhile in the sick room is Zoro and Sanji still under the cover. They have not moved on since elementary Chopper left the room. Sanji still do not know what to do but must do something so that Zoro do not notice his hardened.

Zoro has noticeable that there has been quieter on the deck. He lifts the blanket so he can see the door. On the other side of the door is Nami.

She opens the door, Zoro pulls down the covers soon so she does not notice him. 

"Sanji are you awake?" Sanji can't answer because Zoro's hand is still over his mouth.

`He seems to sleep just as well that I leave the room.´ When she is on the way out Zoro lift's again on the blanket but she manages not to notice it. ` Just as well that I lock the door do that Zoro do not get in. He's probably the last person Sanji want to see at the moment.´ She looks at the bed. `The blanket looks a little chubby like it is more than one person other… That can't be right me by I am just images thinks.´ She thinks. Zoro see her leave the room and he heard the key turn around on the load. Sanji hears that too.

`Heck, now I am stuck here with him. What should I do now?´ Zoro breath out and move his hand from Sanji mouth while he throws away the blanket. `Finally I can get some quiet. Wonder why they has been chased me sin after breakfast.´

He stretches a bit, his knees are still in contact with the mattress. He does not think on that he has his right knee between Sanji's legs. He moving to get off bed, accidentally touching Sanji hardened, Sanji groaned but continued to cover his mouth with both hand's hopping that Zoro did not here that.

Zoro froze when he heard it, lowered his eyes as he watched the cook's red face before turning around with his upper body so Sanji could hide his face in the pillow. There was complete silence in the room. Outside was Robin and grinned. `You can do it cook-san.´ She turned on hers heel and went to help the others look.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:A room…

Zoro stand whit his knees on the bed, in front of him is Sanji on his stomach with his face hidden in a pillow. Sanji has moved on so he is between Zoro's legs. Zoro is scratching his back head with his left hand and his right hand is resting on his waist. `What the hell do I do? Did Sanji just groaned ore am I asleep?´ He looked down at Sanji. `I must find out what's happening here and now we are actually locked up in here.´

Sanji do not know what to do. `Damn… damn… you must be joking. Why did he have to access it now? What should I do?´ He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Oi, Sanji I have to talk to you, can you turn this way?" 

`Did he just say my name? I must be dreaming. He has never sad my name except in my dreams. Am I dreaming perhaps? Yes, I must be dreaming, which means that I will wake up soon.´ Then Zoro took a hold of Sanji, turned him on this back.

Sanji felt how his face became hotter and push the pillow again against his face but he couldn't turn around because Zoro was still holding in his shoulders. `This must be a dream, please be a dream.. 

"What the heck is wrong with you Sanji? You have been avoiding me all week and the only time you spoke to me was yesterday when you had kickt Luffy on me." He got no answer. Zoro shacked a bit on Sanji. 

"Oi, give me an answer." Sanji could not think of any answer and slowly pushed the pillow closer his face still hoping that this was all a dream. `I have to wake up soon, come on wake up…

"So you intends to still ignore me?" Zoro grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from Sanji as he did not respond. He threw the pillow down on the floor, grabbed Sanji's wrists with his left hand, slow them down over Sanji's head so he could not hide his face how he turned around and sat on his stomach. 

"Now you will give me an answer one way or another." Zoro was really sour and Sanji have now idea what's happening.

Up on deck has Usopp and Franky just finished tying up their captain. Luffy was stretching. 

"Finally we are ready." 

"Wonder if the others have found Zoro-bro jet?" 

"Come on it is time for Zoro-hunting." Yelled Luffy, then disappeared below deck. 

"Just as well that we are moving." 

"Wait for me Usopp-bro." Franky yelled but Usopp and Luffy had already disappeared below deck. He sighs and scratched his head. `Zoro-bro will be dead if Nami finds him first. Ma by I should hurry.´ Franky rushed soon after the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Severe confessions…

Zoro's right hand was holding Sanji's chin so he looked him straight in the eyes. Sanji tried to break their eye contact he newer suck sided. Zoro's grip around his wrists became harder and harder. 

"Why do you not answer?" Yelled Zoro. Sanji could hear on his voice that he was angry but he reminded silent (he could not come up with a good answer). Zoro was really pissed off and he could not control himself any longer.

"If you do not answer I'll ask your body instead. It seem to be more honest than your mouth". Sanji froze. `What does he mean? He's not thinking…´

Zoro's right hand slid down to the chef's tie, removed it and tied Sanji's hands so Zoro could move both his arms freely. Then the swordsman moved his hands down to the chef's pants. 

"Seems as if you need help." Zoro snapped up Sanji's pants, took off them and threw them on the floor. Sanji could not believe his eyes. `What is he doing?´

Zoro touched Sanji's hardened, he heard the chef moaning and face him. Sanji saw that Zoro was angry but he also saw the swordsman's sad eyes. 

"It seems I was right." Zoro said and ran down his left hand in Sanji's underpants. Sanji started groaned and his eyes was all tearing.

Meanwhile, completely unaware of what's happening down in the sick room had the others gathered in the mall. Nami was standing in front of the table facing the others. 

"Is there no one who found him?" 

"No!" Replied the others ( except Robin who smiled her usual smile ). 

"Where can he hide?" 

"We've looked at every conceivable hiding place but no Zoro-bro." 

"Franky, can you get a map of the boat that we can use?" 

"Coming soon." Franky disappeared quickly out the door. He was gone for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unlucky…

They rolled out the drawing on the boat. Nami took out a pen and began to plot out on the map every spot Zoro usually are. 

"So, we take and divide us." She wrote a bit more. 

"Chopper and Robin watch the crown`s´nest, Usopp and Franky checks the man's bedroom, Luffy and Brook watch on deck and I watch the food supply." 

"Why cannot I check the food supply?" Whined Luffy and Nami struck him on the head. 

"What do you others think?" 

"It sounds good." Usopp, Franky and Brook baked far from the navigator and Chopper hid behind Robin (again). 

"When should we meet here navigator-san?" 

"We say about 40 minutes." 

"OKAY!"

Down in the sick room had Zoro barrels of Sanji's pants. He was so angry that he could not think clearly. Sanji groaned between breaths and tears flowed down his cheeks. He managed to open his eyes and looked at Zoro's face (his vision was a bit foggy for his eyes were tearful).  
He saw Zoro's eyes to. He could still see how sad his eyes were but can't figure why he looked so sad.

He happened to lower his gaze and his eyes widget when he saw what Zoro was doing to his member. He blushed/moaning (high) and come (hard). It splashed on Zoro's hands and a little in his shirt. Zoro looked at the coming on his hand and managed to calm down enough and took control over his body, mind. Then he noticed that Sanji's whole body was shaking.

He looked up and met the chef's eyes. Sanji's eyes were red out crying  
"Z… o… ro…" Sanji could only call on him to get his attention and trying to understand why he looked so hurt when he was the one doing this and not the outer way around.

Zoro did not believe that he just had done to Sanji, he looked down and saw Sanji's member in his left hand, and he turned red and noticed now that HE has a hardened. He could not look Sanji in the eyes at the moment. Sanji noticed that Zoro had calmed down and his grip around Sanji's member was not as tight as before. They sat there for a while.

Sanji had stopped crying and managed to bring down his arms as he held them in front of himself. Zoro had lowered his head so that Sanji could not see his face.  
Sanji touched Zoro's face with his hands. 

"Zoro?" Zoro grabbed his hands but did not raise his head. 

"I'm sorry Sanji. I did not mean to do this to you. I could not control myself… I…" He was silent for a while. Sanji could see how his earlobes became red.

Zoro picked up the blanket from the floor and put it over Sanji's waist (otherwise he just sat and stared at Sanji's dick). 

"Zoro I…" He was interrupted by Zoro who was staring straight into his eyes. He looked sad and serious. 

"I did not mean to hurt you. I was just pissed that you've ignored me all week." He took a few breaths. "I missed your attention… I have never wanted to hurt you… it is the opposite…" (his face become red) he could not see him in the eyes any more, so he lowered his head again.  
Some tears escaped down Sanji's cheek.

Zoro felt Sanji put his arms on his shoulders (he was still tied so he accesses them over the head, hands ended up on each side of Zoro's face). Zoro raised his head as once again saw Sanji's face. He was a bit shocked and did not know how to interpret this situation.  
Sanji smiled when some tears ran down his cheeks. It was the first time he smiled for Zoro. 

"Me too, all the time, I…" (his earlobes became red, he leaned over to Zoro's ear and whispered) "loved you from the first time I spotted you."

Zoro could not believe his ears. His right hand went behind Sanji's head and their lips met. They fell into the bed and their tongues started exploring each other's mouths.

Then the key turned around in the lock and their Nakamas (fell into the room and landed on the floor in a pile except Robin who came in after the others). Zoro and Sanji's froze and there was complete silence in the room outside the window a bird flew out over the calm blue sea.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: They find him…

This chapter is about what Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook did before they fell into chapter 13.

Chopper and Robin open the door to the gallery. Nami stood near the table. 

"Did you find him?" 

"Unfortunately, navigator-san." 

"Are you sure that you've been looking everywhere." 

"Yes." 

"Where can he be?" She looked at the map and pointed out places where they checked. 

"What if he has hidden inside the sick room?" 

"Is there anyone who has been there?" Name sighs. 

"I locked the door just before we met here. He can possibly get in there." 

"Did you see that he was not there when you locked the door?" Ask Robin with a big smile. 

"I was not looking for him, and Sanji was under the covers…" It was completely quiet in the room.

Name was directed against the others. `The blanket covering the him from head to toe and it actually looked like it was 2pesronen under the cover and now that I think back I did forget the key in the lock…´ 

"HURRY TO THE SICKROOM!"

They hurried down below deck. The key sat still in the door. Luffy, Brook, Franky and Usopp were fastest but Nami trip Luffy in the stairs so that he rolled over them and they crashed into the wall.

Nami come first to the door but when she turned around the key Luffy pushed Nami, Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Brook so that they fall into the room. When they arrived they saw that Zoro was standing on all four over Sanji in the bed and Sanji had his arms tied and around Zoro's neck. On the floor next to the bed was Sanji's pants, briefs and Zoro's shirt. Robin cowered Chopper's eyes and it was completely silent until Sanji sneezed, then Nami stood up, and she began to burn with anger. 

"ZORO…!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : They are told…

Luffy, Franky and Brook hold Nami away from Zoro who she had hit (he has a black eye around the right eye), Robin stands in the door opening, Chopper takes care of Zoro's black eye, Usopp stands next to Robin and Sanji are sitting in the bed with the blanket around his waist and his shirt unbuttoned a bit. Sanji was still a little red in the face and found it difficult to look the others in the eyes.

Robin walked over to Sanji and sat down beside him. 

"Cook-san." Sanji looks at her. 

"You seem to have had a great time, I see." Sanji gets a little redder and looks at his ankles (Chopper been looking at them and wrapped them with bandage and a salve that made them stop singing).

Luffy, Franky and Brook had released Nami who had calmed down (a bit). Zoro was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room (shirt less). He scratched his back of his head with his right hand. 

"I can explain what going on, it started…" 

"We know Zoro." Name interrupted him. 

"Sanji has explained it to us." 

"It was not col that you did Zoro-bro." 

"Sanji-san has had it hard this week and we decided to help him and that's the reason we were chasing you before." 

"What?" Sanji gets a choke when he hears it (he was asleep when they began so he knows nothing). 

"You did not know about it?" Zoro faced Sanji. 

"Of Cause he doesn't." Nami says. 

"Cook-san was asleep when we started Swordsman-san." 

"We were trying to help you 2 but it seems that you already done that." 

"What a minute. So you mean that looking in us in a room was the plan?" 

"Then I hadn't forgotten the key in the looker if that was the plan." 

"You forgotten it!?" 

"Yes I did."

Zoro and Nami were arguing and the others were just looking at them for a while. When they are done Robin giggles a little and they all turn they attention toward here. 

"What's funny Robin?" 

"Don't you get it navigator-san? Thanks to you they made up. Aren't I right Cook-san?" Now Sanji had all the attention toward himself. He felt how his face heated up and he was out of words.

It was embarrassing silence in the room, Chopper tilted his head (he didn't get what Robin had sad), and he put the mark that Sanji has red spots on bought sides of his neck that went down on his chest under his shirt. 

"Sanji what have you done?" He asked and walked over to him so he could take a closer look at the *mysteries* dots.

Sanji looks at the small doctor who placed a chair in front of him to stand on so that he ended up in the same height as himself. 

"What are you talking about Chopper?" Chopper pointed at the dots. 

"What is this?" Sanji again become red in the face. Robin and Nami began to chuckle. 

"Let me see." Luffy runs to Sanji, he is staring at the dots for a little time, and then he turns around, walks toward Zoro, pots a hand on his shoulder and smiles his usual smile.

"Chopper, it was Zoro who gave Sanji those marks." He says turning to the little doctor. 

"What!? Sanji doesn't tolerate Zoro? Is that the reason they are fighting all the time?" Chopper looks horrified at Sanji. 

"Not so doctor-san." Says Robin. 

"You see, Zoro gave Sanji them and Sanji gave Zoro some to." She pointed to Zoro's right side of the neck. 

"What?! Can you give each other's red dots? But how do you get them to stay on?" Chopper poked at one of Sanji's dots and the cook jerk a bit backward. 

"No, it is not just normal spots are hickeys. It is customary to give it to each other when you like each other." Explains Nami. 

"But we like each other, why have not I received any? Do you not like me?" Chopper lowers his head a bit. 

"We like you Chopper but it usually just give each other hickeys if you love one another. As in a relationship." Chopper lifts his head. 

"Relationship? Is Sanji and Zoro together? I thought they were at loggerheads." 

"Why did you think that?" 

"Because Zoro had tied Sanji's hands together." Zoro sighed a little and stood up. 

"I had to tie him up because he refused to listen to me." Chopper angled his head. 

"But why has Sanji no pants on?" 

"I removed them because I wanted his answer but he refused to answer so I tried to get answer by getting him to come, I think." 

"You think!?" Name looked at Zoro with a puzzled look. 

"I don't remember really. I got mad and my mind was totally black. I lost control of my body and I helped him to…" Zoro fell silent and became red in the face when he remembers that he has been telling everything to the others.

Brook and Franky's mouth dropped open, Nami and Robin began to laugh, Usopp gave a stifled cry and Luffy just stared at Sanji. Chopper turned to Sanji who was in a shocked state. 

"What does he mean by that?"  
When Sanji got the question he got completely red and fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : The new beginning…

When Sanji finally opened his eyes he noticed that he was ones again in the bed. He breathed a little heavily, and lifted a bit on his head when something fell down before his eyes, he took it off and noticed it was a wet cloth. `Why do I have it?´ He tried to move his right hand but something was in the way. Something heavily and green. He turned around. `Green? Wait that's Zoro…!´

On his right side was Zoro, holding his right hand in a firm grip. Sanji managed to sit up. His head was pounding a bit. `I wonder if what just happened here just now was just a dream but then would Zoro probably not be here… I think.´

Median Sanji trying to find out if it was a dream or not, Zoro woke up. He stretched a little (not letting go of Sanji's hand). 

"You've finally woke up. How do you feel?" Zoro felt with his left hand on Sanji's forehead. "The fever seems to have gone down a bit."  
Sanji was still a little confused. Zoro looked at him, smiled and moved a little closed. 

"Relax, you fainted because of the fever and have catch a cold." 

"I don't remember when I could catch it. I always have enough clouds on me."

When Sanji finished the sentence he saw how Zoro's face changed colour to bright red and he couldn't look Sanji in the eyes. 

"Zoro what is it?" Sanji locked at the emerged swordsman. 

"Do you remember what happened before?" 

"Yes." Sanji says. 

"Do you remember that I took of your pants and…" 

"Yes!" Sanji says before he could continue. 

"Then do you remember hove long you only sat in your shirt." 

"That does explain why I did catch a cold."

"Aren't you angry?" 

"Why would I be angry?" 

"Because it is my fault that you caught a cold." When Zoro said that Sanji started to giggle. Zoro locked at him with a puzzled look. Then Sanji takes his right hand from Zoro's hand, placing it in front of him and beckoning him to come closer to him.

Zoro still confused moves closer. When he is almost some itches away from him Sanji lays his arms around Zoro's neck, pulling him down onto the bed and whispers in his ear. 

"Then it is your responsibility to make me warm." Then he bits Zoro's earlobe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Embarrassing moments…

Sanji is sitting in the bed and eating the food Chopper came in with. Chopper sits beside the bed and has recently taken Sanji's temperature. Embarrassing is still in the air. Sanji has it difficult to check the little doctor in the eyes, he cannot help but to think back to what happened or get red in the face of embarrassment.

Flashback

* Sanji lays on the bed in front of Zoro. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way down exposing his entire body, he breathed heavily and tried not to gasp too loud. Zoro was sitting in front of him between his legs, his left hand had a firm grip on Sanji's right leg, while two fingers on his right hand did Sanji's ass ready for his member.

Sanji groaned when Zoro leaned down and took his member in his mouth and started to suck (hard) to tease him. Zoro pulled his mouth away from Sanji's member and he came when Zoro added a finger, (of course) the door opened, Chopper, Nami and Robin arrived when Sanji groaned out loud.

Nami held for Chopper's eyes, Robin took the tray of food from the little confused doctor, Nami push out him and locks the door behind him.  
Zoro and Sanji was in shock and they were not moving.

Nami turned back to them while Robin put down the tray on Chopper's work bench and stood next to Nami and then smiled here usual smile. 

"Will you just sit there are you stuck?" Nami asks, Zoro quickly pulled out his fingers, covered Sanji's lower half with a blanket and stood in front of the bed (hiding Sanji a little).

Sanji pulls up the covered a bit but is still in bed, None of them dare to watch the ladies in the eyes. Zoro stared straight down at the floor and Sanji stared straight into his lap (they look like little children who have been exposed and they got really red in the face). Robin and Nami started to giggle a little. *  
End of flashback

Sanji sighed. `Nami-swan and Robin-san had to drag Zoro along and leave me stuck here. Wonder if Chopper heard anything or nastier SAW?!´ He looks at the little doctor who sat at his workbench fixing medicine for him that take down the fever. `He behaves as if nothing has happened. Me by I am worrying too much.´ 

"Sanji?" Chopper jumps up beside him and giving the medicine. 

"Yes Chopper." Sanji takes the tablet. 

"Didn't it hurt?" The Cook squirts out the water he was drinking and stared at Chopper with wide open eyes. 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"Didn't it hurt when Zoro stuffed in his fing…" 

"HI SANJI! How are you?" Luffy came flying into the room, interrupting Chopper in the middle of the sentence and lands in the middle of Sanji's stomach.

The air went out of Sanji and Chopper yelled at Luffy that he cannot fly into Sanji when he is sick. Luffy get a little bark from Chopper so that Sanji can recover. `Luffy sure picked the right moment to interrupted this time.´ Sanji gasped out. Chopper asks Sanji to take of his shirt so he could check his back after injuries. Luffy noticed that Sanji has several more hickeys that before and some of them are more visible than outers.

Sanji is putting on his shirt, he sits on the edge of the bed and only in his underwear's (he has not had time to put on his pants yet). Luffy suddenly stands in front of him tilting his head like he usually does when he thinks. Sanji gets the feeling something is not right. But just when he is about to ask, Luffy takes out a camera and photographing him. Sanji do not have time to react before Luffy disappeared from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Funny end…

Luffy runs into the gallery where Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Brook and Zoro is. He comes in with a big smile and the camera triumphantly wagging in his right hand. He gives the camera to Nami and stands next to Usopp. Nami smiles an evil smile and turns to Zoro. Zoro has the feeling to run away but he is restrained on a chair by Franky, Brook and Robin. Nami looks at the camera.

"How many hickeys did you suck sided to give him in that short time anyway?" She asks after a little while.

"…" Zoro looks in another direction.

"I mean just check this Robin." She gives Robin the camera. "He is spotted on almost the entire chest and neck."

"But is you look really closely navigator-san you will see that some of them are from the first time we went in when they had sex almost." Usopp gets a little curious.

"What? May I see Robin. You have right, Luffy look they are almost everywhere."

"Zoro shows how much he loves Sanji. I wonder if…" Luffy turns against Zoro. He goes over to Zoro who start getting a bad feeling, and so all of a sudden Luffy jerk of his shirt. It is completely quiet in the room.

"Um… no Sanji has a lot more than Zoro."

"Luffy…" Zoro cannot help but wanting to kill Luffy for the moment.

"You are right. Check out just how he gets red in the face."

"That's weird, you usually walks around naked to the waist, it should not be so embarrassing."

"Yes, but then he had no hickeys over almost the entire neck."

"Why does he only have them around his neck when Sanji has them a little more spread out. I think that I saw one that was very far down on Sanji. Look, it sits at the edge of his underwear."

"What, one down there too? Thought it is true enough when we came in so was Zoro really long down on Sanji sucking his…"

"GAAAAAHHHHHH…" Zoro stops Nami before she can finish the sentence. He is very red in the face and you can see his demonic aura that begins to form around him.

"Come on Zoro, it can't be that embarrassing. I mean Chopper isn't here so we can talk about that kind of stuff."

"Urusai Nami." There is silence in the room for a while and Zoro succeed calm down. Usopp notice that Luffy tilts his head as he usually does when he thinks.

"What is it Luffy?"

"Hm, I just wonder one thing."

"What?"

"Well you know how much Sanji can bend himself?"

"Yes, he is very flexible. Why did you think of that?"

"Well I just wonder how many positions he can do."

"Yes, he should be able to wait why do you wonder about that Luffy?!"

"Well…" Luffy gets interrupted by the door slams up and Sanji standing there (this time he had time to get on his pants and buttoned the shirt). They see how he starts to boil with anger and Luffy is about to speak when Sanji screams out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! PERVERSE GUMMY FREAL FOR CAPTAIN! Nami and Robin get out just before Sanji starts (Zoro just sits there and witness the whole thing).

After a while flies Usopp, Franky and Brook out from the gallery black and blue. Brook have time just to stand before he gets Luffy on him (again). Sanji has struck a knot on him there he didn't know self that he could do. Bout Brook and Luffy passes out. Nami and Robin goes to their room.

"We should probably leave cook-san and swordsman-san alone."

"Yes, you're right." They bout begins to giggle.

Inside the gallery is Sanji standing in the middle of the room still a little angry. He knows how the two hands are that crawl up around his waist and a head that smells his hair. He turns around and warm lips meets his. He grabs green sort hair and pull closer. They stand there for a while and just exploring each other's mouths before they have to apart to catch their breath. He stares straight into green eyes and their foreheads meets. Sanji could not help smile and Zoro dose the same.

"Should we just stand here or so you want to finish what we started before?" in response their lips meet again and Sanji fells how a hand on his back starts to move to his butt. Zoro gets forced down on a chair. Sanji goes to the door and Zoro point when he hears the whims turn.

Sanji starts to move against Zoro. On the way he strips of his pants, underpants and unbuttoning his shirt. When he retch Zoro he places himself on Zoro's lap, leans forward, puts his arms around his neck, and whispers into the left ear.

"Now we are almost where we where before we were interrupted." He plays with Zoro's ear and whispers a question. In response, he feels the hand starts move to his butt (again) while the outer one moves up along his back. Sanji starts to blush and Zoro catches his tongue whit his own and they share a wet kiss.

"Isn't it a bit too late to start blushing now love-cook?"

"Urusai marimo, it's not just me who blush."

"Are you trying to seduce me now?"

"Huh. Who tries to Aaa…"

"Not so loud the others will hear to."

"It is not my fault that your hands are cold."

"Warm them with your body then."

"Urusai." Zoro saw Sanji's earlobes also began to get red and he placed his face as he looked straight at the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"I love you, Sanji."

"Me to, Zoro."

Outside on the deck has Chopper just got finished with Franky and Usopp. Franky sight loudly and stand up looking at Luffy.

"Just as well that we start with mugiwara-bro."

"Well if we starts now then we may be ready before the sun rises again. Do you take his legs and I'll take his arms and back."

"This was not super." Copper stand up fast and stars at the gallery door.

"What is it Chopper?"

"I just think I heard someone says Aaaaa… meaby I just heard wrong." Chopper says and wander over to Brook. Franky and Usopp looks at each other.

"We should move to upper deck."

"Yeah, further away the better."


	19. Chapter 19

Bonus Chapter 19:My valentine…

It is the day after valentine's day. In the new room that Franky upgraded (and gave Zoro and Sanji because they are really noisy at nights so he built a soundproof room for them so he could get some sleep) had Sanji just wake up. He blinked a little and looked at Zoro's sleeping face. He smiled and sat up in the bed and stretching a little. He looked at his left hand, smiled even more as he saw the ring on his finger with 2stones and he remember yesterday.

Flash back

Sanji was in the kitchen preparing dinner for the big valentine party. He and Zoro has been together a couples of months and finally it was valentine's day. He looked at his gift to Zoro and smiled. It was a big heart chapped box with chocolate that tasted as Zoro's favourite booze. He was going to give it to Zoro at the party.

Outside on deck the other mugiwaras pirates was helping setting up the valentines preparations. Franky had built a big state and Zoro was putting out the table. Usopp was doing heart chapped decorations that Luffy and Chopper was spraying over the boat. Franky and Brook was practician some love's songs and Robin and Nami was in there's room preparing something special for the evening. Just when they were cleared with the preparations Nami called on Zoro and he went inside there's room.

"What are they doing in there?" Chopper asked Usopp.

"I don't know really." Franky here what his two younger nakamas where talking about.

"It is a super surprise for tonight's party." He says with a smile. Usopp and Chopper looks like two questions marks. Luffy took a deep breath and smiled when his lungs where filed with sentences of food.

When Sanji was done with the food and the other's where done with the party preparations outside the party took place. Everyone was smiling, hawing a good time, Franky and Brook was playing the loves songs they had been practising the howl day on the state and when the food was gone (faster than anyone had thought) Sanji sneaked away to get his present for Zoro. When he got into the gallery it was almost pith black. He could almost not see anything but he remember where he had left Zoro's present.

When he had taken the present and was on his way out of the gallery a couples of hands appeared and a blindfold was felt on his eyes. He didn't know what happened but when the blindfold was taken of he found himself in front of the state pressing his gift close to himself but not too hard.

The state was decorated in candles, he looked around but didn't find anyone ells. Suddenly violin music began to play a lovely melody, a spotlight was lighted on state and Zoro appeared.

Sanji didn't believe his eyes because Zoro was wearing a black smoking familiar to the one Sanji has. He stood in the middle of the state and Sanji remember his present. Zoro made a sign to him and he went up on state felling a little embarrassed.

He did not noticed the other mugiwaras who was standing a bit behind the table.

"What's happening?"

"Shhh.. be quiet, you will see soon."

"Why do Zoro have a smoking?"

"I don't know really but something big is about to happen. I can feel it."

"I wonder why." Chopper and Usopp went completely silent when Nami punched them on the head and they hide behind Franky.

When Sanji retched Zoro he was began to giggling a little.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing I am just a little surprised." Zoro noticed the box in Sanji's arms.

"What do you have there?"

"My gift to you.." Sanji starts to blush and reached out the box to Zoro "Happy valentine's day." He says facing a little to the right. Zoro took the box and smiles.

"Thanks. And now it is my turn." He says placing himself on one knee in front of Sanji who looks at him with a puzzled face. Then Zoro takes out a little black box from his pants and placing it in his hands and when he opened it he asks "Do you want to marry me Sanji?"

Sanji's eyes went wide and he stared at the ring. It was a gold ring with 2dimonds with a green one, a blue one, he starts to blush even more, it is silent for a moment until he nods to answer and manage to produce a faint but cheerful/happy "Yes Zoro."

Zoro then place the ring on Sanji's left ring finger, pulls him closer with his left hand on his waist and kisses his hand "Now you are only mine" with a big smile.

Sanji is so happy he starts to cry and throws himself at Zoro who falls on the butt. The other mugiwaras starts to applaud, Brook and Franky starts to cry, Nami takes a picture of them just as they kiss and Luffy throws himself over them.

After that they ate a cake Sanji had made and drank some until late, Sanji is feeding Zoro with the chocolate he made and everyone is having a good time until late that night.

Franky and Brook is dragging the younger sleeping nakamas to the bed room, Nami and Robin takes care about the dishes and Zoro is caring Sanji like a princes to their bedroom.

Zoro places Sanji on the bed and starts to take of his smoking when he has undress his upper half he feels a pair of arms surrounding his neck. He turns around and lips meets lips as they falls onto the bed. Tongues gets added and they are charring long kisses before they had to apart for more air.

Zoro pots his forehead and nose against Sanji's and looking into the bluest eyes he love and Sanji dose the same into Zoro's green eyes. They both smiles and chars one more kiss before Zoro starts to strip Sanji.

He's right hand began to pull Sanji's tie when the left one is going under his shirt looking after nipples to tees. When he removed the tie he began to unbutton the shirt. He strips of Sanji's pants and undies leaving him half naked.

Zoro kisses Sanji a bit more before he began to lick his neck, going lover, starts to kiss/like/bite his left nipple while playing with the left one, pulling little making Sanji groan and breath heavily. 

Sanji starts to moaned when he fells Zoro wander down on his body, touching, liking, exploring it entirely before he retches his member.

"Wait Zoro" Sanji moans "I also want to…"

"Do what honey?" Zoro cannot help but tease him a bit when he looks so cute. Sanji is sitting up pressing his mouth against his left ear whispering and turning read as a tomato.

"I also want you to fell god" Zoro blushes a little and then him and Sanji switches palsies (almost). Sanji is standing over Zoro on all four with his head down against Zoro's pants unzipping them and starts sucking when Zoro is doing the same to him. Zoro also starts to lick Sanji's butt and ads some fingers to enter with make Sanji moaned more.

When Zoro has been making Sanji's but ready Sanji plaice's himself on top of him facing him. He put Zoro's dick against his butt and Zoro slowly starts to enter him. Sanji starts to breath faster ass he starts to move up and down. Zoro takes a firm grip of his hips and thrust into him with makes Sanji moan higher. Zoro pushes Sanji onto the bed, sweet starts to flow down their bodies and they kisses ass Zoro thrust into Sanji.

"More… Zoro I want more… of you… " Sanji moans from time to time and after a while Zoro lifts him up placing him in his ladder.

"Take it easy." He says looking up to Sanji before he blushes. Sanji looks so cute, he is red in the howl face, tears in his eyes and his body is shaking. He kisses Zoro and whisper in his ear with a shaking voice "I love you." 

End of flashback

Sanji blushes ass he remember they thinks they did. `I can't believe I sad that embarrassing thinks. I was a little drunk but not too drunk to forget.´ He looks at Zoro and smiles event thought he is blushing.

He drags his fingers through his green hair and lends down to put a kiss on his lips. `I should get up. It is about time to make breakfast.´ He thinks and starts to get up to the toilet (Franky also made them a own bathroom also soundproofed) but when he takes his first steps he trips and falls down kissing the floor.

He lies on the floor on his knees, facing down and holding his hands on his hips. He is feeling a sharp pain down his waist and butt.

"Ow…" he says as he lies there on the floor rubbing his back.

"That's a nice view." Sanji raise fast from the floor when he hears the comment but falls back down again by the pain.

"Owwwww…" His eyes starts to get tearing and he succeeded to turn around enough to face his fiancé on the bed.

"Meaby we over did it last night. We did do it many times thought." Sanji turns away, blushes and tries to stand up but falls back down on the floor groaning because of the pain. Zoro walks over to him and lift him up and caries him like a princes to the bathroom.

"I thinks that you should take it easy today."

"What. But who is going to make the food if I don't?"

"Don't worry I think that they already has solved that so let's take a shower and then you will take it easy. I do not what my wife to work when he is hurt." Zoro says with a big smile kissing Sanji on the forehead for teasing him.

"And how fault is that." Sanji says while blushing hard, he puts his arms around Zoro's neck and kisses him on the cheek with made Zoro blush a little, Sanji lean his head against Zoro's chest and can't help but feel happy.

Above in the kitchen is Robin and Franky making breakfast.

"We should give Cook-san some free time today. I think that he needs to take it easy don't you agree with me?" She says turning to Franky with here usually smile.

"You are a bit creepy and you know that Robin-sis." Franky says while shaking his head.


End file.
